Pushing me away
by regan666
Summary: A song fic to Pushing me away by linkin park. Sara announces that she is leaving over the radio, Grissom rushes to stop her. does he, does he not? please review, thank you!


A/N Just a lil something, I was bored and I found it in my writing pad, don't know how long it has been there so why not. Hope you like it let me know what you think.

* * *

Pushing me away.

Sara walked into the break room and plonked her self down on a chair, she put her head on the table and sighed heavily. She was exhausted, she had been having trouble sleeping and was working more than normal.

Grissom walked into the break room with assignments in hand, the team gathered around the table and waited for Grissom to speak.

"Okay guy's we have one new case which is a B&E in Perump and Nick you won the lottery on that so you will be handling it and the rest of us will be carrying on with old cases and paper work".

"Oh man, Perump that's not fair". Nick whined.

"Suck it up cowboy". Warrick said with a laugh.

"Hmm thanks". Nick took the slip from Grissom and left the room with a long face.

The rest of the team groaned as they pulled themselves out of their chairs and went to get on with work.

* * *

Sara had been working in the lay out room for a few hours, she decided she needed a break; her back was aching, her eyes were sore and she couldn't stop yawning. The rest of the team were all spread out around the building working on what ever cases they had left, Grissom was in his office as usual and Nick was still in Perump.

Sara walked into Grissom's office with a file in hand. The door was open so she didn't bother knocking she just walked over to where Grissom was looking through his book shelf.

" Hey Griss could you look over this for me please, I don't think the information corresponds with what we were given". Sara said while she quickly glanced over the information to make sure she was correct.

Grissom was looking though the books on his book shelf, taking some out and replacing them with others. He turned around to see Sara but quickly looked away.

"Uh… yeah sure". Grissom managed to sit out. He reached over, took the file from Sara all the while avoiding eye contact with her.

Grissom and Sara's friendship had been starting to re-build itself . They were getting along more, working more cases together and meeting up for breakfast often. They were both really making an effort to sort things out between them.

Sara had noticed Grissom's reluctance to look at her, and she had just realised that it had been happening all week. She was too tired to notice all the other times but now she was fully aware that he was avoiding her again, and she felt hurt.

"Grissom why are you avoiding me like the plague"? Sara asked while crossing her arms over her chest, one reason to look serious but for another to protect her self from what ever reason it could be.

Grissom heard what Sara said and he thought about looking u at her but he quickly changed his mind on that idea.

"I'm not". Grissom answered bluntly.

"Is that all you have to say about the sheer fact that you wont look at me"? Sara asked feeling frustrated.

" Yeah". Grissom said coldly then immediately regretting it.

Sara let her arms fall from her chest to the side of her hips and she let out a sigh. Grissom chanced a look up at her as he ad now taken a seat in his office chair. He noticed that her eyes looked tired, hurt and they glimmered slightly as if there were tears present there but he also noticed she looked pissed.

"You know what, I don't have to put up with this any more". Sara said calmly, she walked out of his office but slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Grissom kept him self locked away in his office for the rest of the sift hoping to not bump into Sara too much and be caught In an awkward situation where they may have to pass over conversation. He didn't even leave his office for a cup of coffee. At the end of shift Grissom waited a while before he was sure that everyone had left so that he could go and head to his car quietly, provided Sara didn't attach a bomb to the car engine.

Grissom made it to his car and he was grateful that he was in one piece. He had been driving for about ten minuets when he turned on the radio to keep him self company. The radio station was playing request from people who called in, Grissom listened curiously as he was always interested in what musical tastes other people had.

"Okay and our next caller is a local girl called Sara Sidle. What are you requesting and why sweetheart?" The DJ said on the radio in a friendly voice.

"Hi I'm requesting pushing me away by Linkin Park because I want to put all memories of Vegas behind me as I prepare to leave". Sara said in a rather upbeat tone of voice.

"Okay Sara you got it and I hope you have a good future somewhere new, this one's for you".

Grissom froze at what he heard, he pulled his car over to the side of the road and listened to the song Sara had specifically requested.

I've lied to you,

The same way that I always do.

This is the last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you.

(Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually brake down).

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.

(Everything has to end, you'll soon find out we're out of time left to watch it all unwind).

The sacrifice is never knowing,

Why I never walked away,

Why I play myself this way,

Now I see your testing me pushes me away.

I've tried like you,

To do everything you wanted to.

This is the last time

That I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.

The sacrifice is never knowing,

Why I never walked away

Why I play myself this way.

Now I see your testing me,

Pushes me away.

The song began to fade away as it ended and Grissom realised that he was gripping the steering wheel, not from anger but from fear that Sara was leaving. He also noticed that his eyes had began to fill up. Grissom pulled his car into the road and headed off quickly in the direction of Sara's apartment.

* * *

Grissom pulled up out side Sara's apartment complex, he could see her putting suitcases in the trunk of her car. He jumped out of his car and ran over to Sara.

"Sara, Sara"! Grissom shouted as he got closer to her.

Sara turned around and saw Grissom running towards her, she closed the trunk of the car and began to walk towards her apartment, all the while ignoring Grissom's demands for her to sat where she was.

"Sara please wait". Grissom pleaded as he got closer to her.

"What do you want Grissom"? Sara aid coldly as he looked at her watch.

Grissom reached her and he took a moment to catch his breath. Sara walked back over to her car, Grissom followed her. Sara's back was leaning against the trunk of the car and Grissom was stood in front of her.

"You cant leave". Grissom said sounding desperate.

"How did you -"

" I heard the song on the radio, it was a bit heavy for my liking but beautiful all the same". Grissom said with a smile, mainly trying to hide the grief that had taken an interest in his face since listening to the song.

"Well that's great, but I'm leaving and you cant stop me".

Sara went to walk away but Grissom grabbed her wrists and then pinned her against the trunk of her car. Her wrists were being held together with one of his hands and the other hand placed on her shoulder keeping her against the car.

"I can always try". Grissom said seriously.

Sara squirmed and struggled but she couldn't loosen his grip.

"Griss why are you doing this"? Sara said while getting agitated.

"I don't want you to leave". Grissom answered all the while maintaining eye contact with Sara.

Sara let out a large huff.

"Let me guess the lab needs me". Sara said sarcastically and cold.

Grissom was about to give her an answer when he paused her looked hard into her eyes, and she looked in his. For the first time she saw emotion in Grissom, she saw the hurt that she caused she thought that if she saw that she hurt Grissom she might be happy about It for the amount of times he hurt her but she wasn't proud of it at all. She also saw the desperation in him, that he really didn't want her to leave.

"I need you, not for the lab but for me. Sara I love you, you cant leave. About earlier and all week I'm so sorry I'm trying to figure out what I can do about you. I'm tired of thinking when it comes to you, there's no need, Sara with out it nothing will ever be enough. I cant be your friend because I want so much more".

Grissom moved his hand from her shoulder and placed it at the side of her neck, he could feel the warmth and the blood pulsing rapidly through her veins.

"Prove it". Sara said sternly.

Grissom swallowed hard and licked his lips. He moved forwards and pressed his body into hers, he put one of his legs between Sara's. He still had a hold of Sara's wrists, Grissom moved his head and he lowered it and joined the lips in a gentle passionate kiss.

Sara pushed her body into Grissom's and put pressure on his thigh that was between her legs. The kiss escalated from gentle to rough with tongues battling each other and slight biting of the lower lip.

Grissom let go of Sara's wrists and brought his hand to Sara's lower back and pressed them together more, evicting a groan from the pair of them. Sara had one arm wrapped around Grissom's neck and the other fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Grissom brought one of his hands under Sara's shirt and felt the skin of her back and the other hand gripped her butt causing them to moan into each others mouths. The kiss got rougher as the desire become more and more evident, Grissom moved his attention to Sara's neck, he kissed and lightly sick on the soft sensitive skin that lay there.

* * *

Catherine was driving to Sara's apartment to try and convince her to say, when she pulled up outside she saw what was going on in the parking lot and decided to carry on driving.

"I guess the boss has got this one sorted out, I'll see her tonight". Catherine laughed as she pulled away and headed home.

* * *

The kiss was getting more and more x rated as Grissom grabbed Sara's leg and pulled it slightly.

"Uh, Griss". Sara managed to get out in between panting.

"Mmmm". Grissom answered while still attacking Sara's neck.

"We're in the parking lot". Sara stated.

Grissom tore himself away from Sara long enough to realise that she was right.

"Oh yeah". Grissom smiled lightly.

"Come with me".

Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and started to drag him to her apartment. Sara was fiddling with her key when Grissom grabbed her and turned her around to face him.

"Don't leave". Grissom said with still a plea in his voice.

Sara got the door open and dragged Grissom around the colour of his shirt.

"Never will".

She pulled him into her apartment and then into an embracing kiss.

"I love you". Grissom said in between kissing Sara and then kicking the door to the apartment shut behind him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviews welcomed. 


End file.
